Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Their primary focus is in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards. Races Unique Races *Royal Beast Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Ashlei *Blasters *Jewel Knights *Sanctuary of Light *Seekers List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File (Human) *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) (Human) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Elf) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Certain Kill Seeker, Modron (Critical) (Elf) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Human) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Heroic Spirit Seeker, Mark (Human) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical) (Sylph) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) (High Beast) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) (High Beast) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer (Human) *Seeker, Bucephalus (Stand) (High Beast) *Seeker, Harold Breath Dragon (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Hartmy (High Beast) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) (Elf) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Warning Seeker, Maris (Stand) (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Borgal (High Beast) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Glynngal Seeker (High Beast) *Good Faith Seeker, Cynric (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron (Giant) *Jewel Knight, Melme (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizmy (High Beast) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Rushhgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm (Human) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Security Jewel Knight, Arwen (Elf) *Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen (Human) *Seeker, Rune Eagle (High Beast) *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn (High Beast) *Seeker, Youthful Mage (Human) *Sky Arrow Seeker, Lunete (Human) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Giant) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Human) *Blaster Blade Seeker (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (Human) (Manga only) *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus (Human) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Jewel Knight, Treanme (High Beast) *Knight of Details, Claudin (Human) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Human) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal (Giant) *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator (Human) *Seeker of Bravery, Ars (Human) *Shibelgal Seeker (High Beast) *Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi (Human) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (Human) *Vladgal Seeker (High Beast) *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis (Salamander) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Honest Seeker, Egbert (Human) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *King of Knights, Ezer (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Courage, Ector (Human) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement (Elf) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Human) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Human) *Seeker, Gigantech Driver (Giant) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal (Royal Beast) *Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Splitting Seeker, Brutus (Human) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille (Elf) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Other *Salvation Sage, Benon (Giant) (Manga only) Trivia *Many of this clan's units are named after figures from Arthurian mythology, (like Iseult, Tristan and Bedivere). Category:Royal Paladin Category:Clan Category:Nation